plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sky City - Day 13
:For the level before the v1.8 update, see Sky City - Day 13 (Pre-1.8). |-|Normal mode= In normal mode, the player has to stop the zombies from stealing 20 screws. » » » » » » |FR = Basic Shield, a star |NR = Coins |Zombie = |before = Sky City - Day 12 |after = Sky City - Day 14}} Dialogue Intro (Crazy Dave and Penny appear) Crazy Dave: Something doesn't look right with the ship. Penny: I extended the ship's lawn. Crazy Dave: I can repair the ship now! Crazy Dave: Hey neighbor, help me keep the ship open and not let any zombies come in. Penny: It is said that the zombies are developing a flying machine and are stealing parts of the ship. Crazy Dave: Don't let them steal those parts! (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Tutorial Crazy Dave: Hey! You just mastered the art of using shovels! Penny: Don't mind him. Crazy Dave: Penny found some crates Crazy Dave: Let's see, what can we do with them. Crazy Dave: Brilliant! Crazy Dave: Look, the pathway changed. Crazy Dave: Use the boxes to change the zombies' trail. Crazy Dave: Then plant on it to kill those zombies. Crazy Dave: Use sun to upgrade plants Crazy Dave: Now that the plants got more powerful, you can upgrade them up to 3 times! Difficulty This level is not very difficult, considering it is the tutorial level, as the player only needs to make sure that the zombies don't reach the ship's entrance. Just like with Fright Theater, this is purely strategy-oriented, so the player must choose wisely on which plant to upgrade. Waves |zombie2 = |note2 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie3 = |zombie4 = |zombie5 = |note5 = First flag. Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie6 = |note6 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie7 = |zombie8 = |zombie9 = |note9 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie10 = |note10 = Final wave. }}All zombies always start at lane 5. Stratgies *First, plant a Threepeater and a Puff-shroom a tile above the Threepeater. The Puff-shroom should be upgraded to a Fume-shroom after that. *After a few waves, you should have enough sun to plant a two crates and a Snow Pea. The first crate should be placed below the Threepeater (Snow Pea should be planted there). The second crate should be planted on top of the Fume-shroom. *Upgrade Snow Pea into a Melon-pult once you have enough sun. *In the next few waves, continue on planting Threepeaters on the fourth row. When you have enough sun, upgrade them to Rotobagas. *Keep planting Threepeaters, this time on the second row. Upgrade them to Rotobagas when you have enough sun. |-|Hard mode= In hard mode, the player has to stop the zombies from stealing 10 screws. » » » » » » |FR = Two stars, a chest |NR = N/A |Zombie = |before = Sky City - Day 12 |after = Sky City - Day 14}} Difficulty In this level, there are more Zombie Fighters that appear than in normal mode. In addition to that, Coneheads, Bucketheads, and Lightning Gun Zombies are abundant. With that in mind, the player should come up with a good strategy and upgrade their plants wisely. Waves 1 1 1 1 1 |zombie2 = 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 |note2 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie3 = 1 1 1 1 1 1 |zombie4 = 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 |zombie5 = 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 |note5 = First flag. Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie6 = 1 1 1 1 1 1 |note6 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie7 = 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 |zombie8 = 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 |zombie9 = 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 |note9 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie10 = 1 1 1 5 5 5 5 1 1 5 1 1 5 5 |note10 = Second flag. |zombie11 = 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 |note11 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie12 = 1 1 1 1 1 1 |note12 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie13 = 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 |note13 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie14 = 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 |note14 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie15 = 1 1 1 1 1 1 |note15 = Final wave Carries 1x Plant Food. }} Strategies *Start off by blocking off the pathway on the fifth row with boxes. *Plant Bloomerangs on the first row. When you have enough sun, upgrade them to Oak Archers and then Aspiraguses. *Plant Fire Peashooters on the eight column. While they may not be effective there, it's final upgrade, Snapdragon is. *Zombies enter the lawn one at a time. With that in mind, planting Puff-shrooms and upgrading them is discouraged. Walkthrough How would you rate Sky City - Day 13's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with two flags Category:Levels with three flags Category:Across the Lawn Category:Brain Busters Category:Brain Busters (Chinese version) Category:Levels without any lawn mowers